Are we insane?
by Red One1223
Summary: For 5 widely known characters, one question is on their minds as they wake up from the world they thought was real for the last few years: 'Am I the insane one, or are you guys'


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pokemon, DeathNote, Sailor Moon, or Animaniacs.

And on a different note: My birthday's in a few days! Woo! And Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, you guys!

- - - -

Brown eyes shot open, darting around rapidly. "Where am I? How did I get here??? Misty, Brock! Pikachu!" a young teen boy called out, his messy black hair getting in his sight. He pushed it back and nearly jumped up and out of bed he was sleeping in. In front of him was a short-violet-haired bright green eyes man, holding a clipboard. "Crap, what do I do, what do I do???" Ash thought as he tried to remain calm as the man approached him.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" he started asking, taking the part of the doctor, the teen now suspected.

"Um, what am I supposed to feel like? I don't even know where I am," Ash replied. "And where are my friends??"

"They'll be here in a few hours; now tell me, does anything hurt?"

Ash moved some parts of his body before shaking his head. "No, don't think so. Just really sore."

"Hm…well, can't blame you for that, since you were in a coma for the last few years,"

Ash stared at him, trying to understand what he just heard. "…I was what now?"

"I guess you don't recall but according to these files, you were playing a game of tag when you slipped and fell backwards on a patch of ice. Most of us figured you would wake up once the stitches were placed and everything checked out, but you must've hit your head harder than anyone thought," the 'doctor' told him.

Ash shut his eyes, trying to recall that memory. He shook his head, unable to get the faded memory. "I don't remember that…I don't remember that at all!"

"Then, what do you remember then?" the doctor asked, giving a quizzical look to Ash.

"That I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I was training to become a Pokemon Ma-

"I'm sorry, what?" the doctor interrupted, staring at Ash with a skeptical look.

"Pokemon?"

"Yes that."

Now it was Ash's turn to stare at James, since it looked like the Team Rocket member wasn't trying to disguise himself. "What are _**you**_talking about? Pokemon are the creatures that live in our world and they are lots of them and there are different types like Pikachu, the Pokemon that you're trying to get, James!"

The doctor continued to stare at Ash, trying to make out what Ash had just proclaimed. "How, how did you know my first name? I haven't even introduced myself."

"Because you usually call out your first name whenever you try to take my Pikachu! You and Jessie and Meowth would say this motto: 'To protect the world from devastation, to unite all people within our nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love, to reach out to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light; surrender now or prepare to fight!'" Ash told him. He then jumped out of the bed. "And I won't let you get away with this, Team Rocket!" And with that, he ran out of the room, James still shocked about what he was hearing.

The blue-haired man pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Security! One of the patients is running around. His name is Ash K. Etchum, age 14, and has just woke up from a 5-year coma; he is mentally unstable! Sedate him and bring him back!"

Ash ran as fast as he could, trying to make some sense of what happened: he could've been kidnapped by Team Rocket and being brainwash into thinking all of this. It was the only logical reason he could think of before bumping into one of the nurses. He looked up and gasped. "Oh no, not Jessie!" he muttered as he turned around to try to escape before Jessie grabbed his arm. "Let me go!"

"Ash, listen to me; your family will be here. I really don't think they're going to appreciate having you run around, screaming crazy things…if they aren't here in the next hour or so, I'll show you that no one here means any harm to you…ok?" Jessie said, getting down to his eye level.

He stared at her, flexing his fingers in the arm that the nurse had grabbed. "I…I guess…that's alright…" he finally uttered.

"Ok, then, let's get you back to your room. There you can tell us what you can remember, ok?" Jessie said, moving her hand to his. With that, she lead him back to his hospital room as Ash explained some of the adventures he had.

- - - -

"Robby!" a distant voice called out.

?

"Robby, wake up!" the voice sounded closer than the last time.

!

"Robby, you promise that you would take me to school!" a sweet naïve voice said, shaking the kid, who remained underneath the covers.

"Who is Robby?" the kid mumbled.

"Stop kidding, Robby," the girl told him, shaking him some more. Robby yawned and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm going to have breakfast that Mom already set out!" she said as she left the room.

Robby stood up and walked over to the nearby bathroom. "Who was she and what the heck was she talking ab-AH!" he yelled as he saw his appearance. "I-I don't look like me! There's my black fur, the white gloves, my red nose?? Why do I look like a human?? I better find Wakko and Dot and see if they changed!" the boy muttered as he ran his hand through his black hair.

"Dot! Wakko!" he yelled as he ran out of the room and through the house.

"Rob! Get down here and have some breakfast!" a woman's voice called out. "Don't let your cousins eat it all!"

'Robby' dashed to the kitchen and stared at the two younger kids, who were both happily eating. One was wearing a rosy-pink dress with yellow barrettes in her hair, the girl from earlier, and the brother wore denim blue jeans, a sky-blue turtleneck, and a red backwards baseball cap.

"Dot! Wakko! You're alright!" he said, hugging them both. "Quick, let's am-scray before we're lock in the tower," he muttered to them. The kids pushed him away and stared at him. "Wakko? Dot? What's the matter guys? It's me, Yakko!"

"Mom…?" 'Dot' had called out to the adult, who turned around to find out what was going on.

"Mom?? Why are you calling her 'Mom', Dot?" Yakko continued to ask.

"Robby, you're scaring her. Stop it."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" 'Wakko' asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm Yakko, you're Wakko, and she's Dot, and together we're the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister," Yakko explained as he rehearsed it numerous times.

"Robby, I'm serious. Stop scaring your cousins," 'Robby's' aunt told him.

"And I'm also being serious! I am Yakko Warner!"

"I'm calling Dad!" 'Wakko' said, jumping out of the chair and rushing out of the room.

"We don't have a mom or a dad! We were locked away in a tower and we're on this show that we all do together along with a lot of other characters!"

"Robby, stop it! Please!" 'Dot' sobbed. Yakko shook his head in dismay; why were his brother and sister acting like this???

"But I'm telling the truth! I'm Yakko! I'm Yakko Warner!" Yakko yelled, no one else hearing the yells except for the household.

- - - -

"Oh, my god! She's awake!" a girl with black hair and purplish eyes said as a girl with blonde hair, part of it tied up in a red bow, sat up.

The blonde girl looked around, trying to take in the surroundings: she was sitting on an uncomfortable bed in what seemed to be the school nurse's office.

"…Rei?" she mumbled.

"Uh, yeah?" the black haired girl asked back.

"Did we beat them?" the blonde muttered. "Did we beat the bad guys?"

"…what?"

"We were fighting with Usagi, Ami and Makoto against the Negaverse and I was knocked upside the head…"

"What Negaverse, Minako?" Rei asked, tilting her head.

"What are you talking about? I'm talking about the Sailor Scouts: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and me, Sailor Venus!"

"The only time you were knocked out was an hour ago when you slipped and fell down the stairs. Makoto pushed you when you had so many books in your hands and started walking down the stairs…at least that's what I've heard," Rei explained.

"Why would she do that? We're all friends," Minako told her.

"Because rumor has it that you were making out with her best friend's boyfriend at a party last week."

"There was no party last week…"

"Yeah there was, and you, Ami and Usagi all went,"

"Usagi with Mamoru, obviously, and Ami w-"

"Mamoru wasn't with Usagi."

"But they were totally dating each other when I saw them!"

"In your dreams, but Mamoru is going with Makoto, and Mamoru told her who told everyone else that you were making out with him!" Rei told her, shaking her head.

"Now I know that's insane!"

"No, you're probably the one acting insane!"

"What are you talking about?" Minako asked, staring at Rei.

"Sailor Scouts? Negaverse? And you're saying that I'm one of them?? If I really am one of them, then would I be telling you that you're insane??"

"No…no you wouldn't…" 'Sailor Venus' sighed. "Ok, ok. Look, just start telling me about what you know about me in this world and I guess I'll try to work something out until either this world's memory or everyone else's memory comes back."

"Most likely yours," Rei grumbled as she then begun to tell her all about what has been going on.

- - - -

"I'm really sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Aizawa. We're just taking her away to help her in the best way possible," a doctor told two parents as two men in white was taking a girl away in a strait jacket.

"I really just wish it didn't come down to this; even the bloody news know that something's up and our daughter…poor Minto…" Mrs. Aizawa sobbed into her hands. Their daughter was placed into a van, shouting out, "Minto Arrow! Minto Arrow!!!"

"Honey, it'll be alright. The doctors will find a way to get rid of whatever is causing her to ramble on like a-like a lunatic…she'll be home and safe before we know it…I know she will be," the husband soothed her as the van drove off with their only daughter…

- - - -

_Log 36:_ Date unknown

_Patient 209:_ Light Yagami

_Status:_ insane

_Quote(s) from subject:_ I AM GOD!

_Progress with healing:_ None.

End of log 36


End file.
